


Challenge

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lance gets caught off guard by Green's baffling comment.





	Challenge

“I’m a better kisser than you.~”   
  
It’s words that made Lance halt in his steps; his mind reeling and trying to grasp what Green had just said to him. In fact it was enough to rattle his whole being all together.   
  
He should expect this from Green, someone so arrogant who refuses to acknowledge anyone better than him in any area he shows an interest in. He just never expected to hear well, _ that _ from him.   
  
Green had came to the League for what he proclaimed was, ‘gym leader business' which of course really wasn’t. The only time he talked about his gym was whenever he won a battle. Sharing snacks and boasting about himself hardly seemed like business.   
  
It wouldn’t even surprise Lance if it turned out everyone else had shooed the prideful gym leader away and he was the last resort. Part of him is starting to believe that too.   
  
It almost felt like the words recently spoken were something to throw off his game, as if Green was trying to throw off his calm demeanor. And if that happened to be that then he was succeeding.   
  
_ ”Excuse me?” _ Lance is one hundred percent bewildered by such an assumption. Arceus, the whole sentence throws him through a loop. Was Green bored to the point he was attempting to rile him up for amusement?   
  
.. Though if he thought on it more Green had been more.. Flirty than usual. It was rare to see considering the gym leader liked to be the one to receive compliments, not give them.   
  
“You’re excused.” Was it possible for someone to be so smug in the attempt of humoring themselves? Apparently.   
  
Lance sighs heavily. “What game are you playing at, Green?” He’s not one to beat around the bush. If it saves time and frustration he will gladly be blunt, especially with Green.   
  
“No game, just a statement.” Arceus that baffled him even _ more. _   
  
Lance can already feel his patience running thin. Still, it doesn’t stop him from humoring the cocky gym leader. “And pray tell, why do you say that?”   
  
“Just been thinking about it and came to that conclusion rather quickly.” Green grins.   
  
“..You’ve been thinking about kissing me?” Lance raises a brow. Did Green have an unhealthy amount of free time? Every other gym leader had their priorities, he imagined the professor’s grandson would be on that same boat. It was flattering in a way though.   
  
“What-” There’s a brief crack in Green’s exterior, a rare but satisfying moment that Lance soaks in. No matter how hard he tried Lance could already see through his facade now. “All I said is that I’m the better kisser.”   
  
“Your attempt at flirting is charming.” Lance replies dryly. There was a hint of truth to his words, but Green didn’t need to know that. Arceus knows it would only stroke his ego. Perhaps it’d be told another time when he needed an ego boost.   
  
“Like I said it’s just a statement, buuut If you wanna take it that way be my guest.” Ah. Very coy of Green to say so. He really wasn’t holding anything back was he? He should expect nothing less than the self proclaimed strongest gym leader in the region. Or was it world? Most likely the latter.   
  
“And what if you were off the mark on that one?” Finally Lance is the one to get the upper hand. Green looks surprised, yet there’s a certain gleam to his eyes as if his interests were piqued.   
  
“What are you suggesting, o’ great dragon tamer?” Green’s grin is now lopsided looking as if he were a Meowth batting around a ball of yarn. Lance would be lying if he said there wasn’t a certain attraction to Green.   
  
While he was arrogant, cocky and too prideful for his own good Green did have other aspects that were appealing. He did rightfully earn his title as a gym leader who didn’t always flaunt his position around. His love for his Pokemon was evident and he did tend to be two steps ahead of those who posed a challenge for him.   
  
And speaking of challenges..   
  
“I can prove you wrong.”   
  
It was a battle Green would be no match for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off cute fanart & an idea my friend told me the other day for these two and ahhh I didn't mean to find this ship but they'd work out really well together?? Bless em though 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
